toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamedeus
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for . Gamedeus (ゲムデウス Gemudeusu) is the thirteenth and final boss Bugster of Kamen Rider Chronicle, the primary antagonist of ''and one of the main antagonists of the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. As per the rules of the game, the Ride-Player who has defeated and claimed the Gashatrophies of the thirteen Bugster bosses will be able to challenge Gamedeus as the final boss of the game. According to Kuroto Dan, Gamedeus is the ultimate Bugster, transcending the power of any and all games. The only way to defeat Gamedeus is to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Cronus. Character History Foreshadowing While acting as navigator for a group of human Ride-Players, Poppy revealed the existence of the game's final boss, describing it as the final challenge to be faced by the Ride-Player who manages to defeat the twelve familiar Bugsters and claim their Gashatrophies. Forms Virus= The Bugsters originate as the microscopic '''Bugster Virus' (バグスターウイルス Bagusutā Uirusu), a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the Game Illness (ゲーム病 Gēmu-byō). His viruses are unique, since they're white colored instead of orange, and they can even infect other Bugsters. These viruses can cause extreme pain and white flames on most Bugsters who contain this virus. They can also suppress certain abilities of Kamen Rider Cronus such as the Pause function when infected into Cronus' Buggle Driver II. Powers and Abilities * Pause Immunity – Any Bugster infected with this virus is immune to Cronus' Pause ability, similar to Hyper Muteki. Weaknesses * Level 0 Gashats – Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have certain abilities restricted. In Gamedeus' case, its cultivation is suppressed by erasing its virus. Even if the virus is in any Gashacon Bugvisors, it can still be erased by touching the visor. However, this is only true for a small amount of its sample, as even Level 0 Riders were unable to disable the infectivity of a larger amount of the virus. * Bugster's Natural Resistance – Although the Gamedeus Virus can infect even other Bugsters, their natural physiology allows them to gradually develop a resistance, and even an immunity, to its infection. This immunity was, in turn, used to create the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat, which acts like a vaccine to the ultimate Game Disease. |-| Monster= Gamedeus Gamedeus is arguably the most powerful Bugster enemy in the series, as his health is 50 times that of a normal Rider Gauge. Powers and Abilities * Godlike Powers – As the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Gamedeus possess the greatest power of all Bugsters. ** Worldwide Pandemic – Gamedeus's virus is capable of affecting multiple people at the same time, even Bugsters. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gamedeus is usually portrayed by server owner nekollx. Etymology Gamedeus comes from the words Game and Deus, the Latin word for God. So a literal translation of Gamedeus's name would be "Game God". Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Bugsters Category:Main Characters